Lo apabullante de tu llegada
by Friditas
Summary: Candy no cree en el amor a primera vista, los pocos novios que ha tenido, primero han sido sus amigos. ¿Cambiará de opinión cuando conozca a un hombre que le atrae como nunca nadie lo había hecho? Historia alterna, época actual y Albertfic, porsupuesto
1. Chapter 1

**Lo apabullante de tu llegada**

 **.**

" _ **A los veinte años, viví una bella historia con él.**_

 _ **Y esa belleza conlleva a que la historia se haya terminado.**_

 _ **Es lo que hay".**_

Amélie Nothomb. La nostalgia feliz.

 **CAPÍTULO 1. Los dos amores**

En mi vida, había habido un Anthony, un Terry y algunas salidas esporádicas con otros chicos de quien no llegué a enamorarme. A eso se reducía mi vida amorosa.

Anthony, había sido mi primer amor. Mi mejor amigo en la adolescencia, el primer chico con quien salí. El primero con el que fuí al cine, comí palomitas y nos besamos en la oscuridad tomados de la mano. Compartimos cientos de cartitas y chucherías. Nos regañaron muchas veces por llegar tarde a casa, cuando empezaba a oscurecer y sus padres nos consideraban unos críos, pues lo éramos aún.

Anthony y yo, hacíamos travesuras juntos, nos divertíamos y charlabamos horas por teléfono. Ambos sabíamos que lo nuestro no iba a durar para siempre. Éramos demasiado jóvenes y con muchos sueños por delante, quizá por ello, disfrutábamos mucho el tiempo juntos. Y cuando cada uno debíó tomar su camino, seguimos siendo los mejores amigos. Con el tiempo, nos dimos cuenta cuan diferentes somos, incompatibles, incluso. Pero el gran cariño y la amistad que nos une, no va a cambiar por eso.

Creo que el no habernos involucrado de forma sexual, ayudó a que nuestra relación de amistad siguiera adelante después de romper. Él, siendo mi amigo por sobre todo, siempre me cuidó y respetó. Confiábamos el uno en el otro. Incluso nos contábamos si otro chico o chica nos gustaba. Pasábamos mucho tiempo en casa, cocinábamos juntos, tenemos una canción….

Cuando aún era novia de Anthony, conocí a Terry. Era un buen chico, pero a algunos les costaba darse cuenta. Estudiábamos en la misma escuela y jamás le cayó bien Anthony, de hecho, creo que el disgusto era mutuo. Sin embargo, yo me hice su amiga. Teníamos muchos temas de conversación en común. Opiniones distintas en diversos casos, lo cual era refrescante. Debatíamos y ¿por qué no reconocerlo? Discutíamos acaloradamente pero al final, nos interesaba charlar sobre los mismos temas.

Anthony debió tomar un rumbo diferente y lejano al mío. Lo cambiarían de escuela a una donde estudiarían sus primos ¡En otra ciudad! Supimos que no podíamos seguir juntos como pareja y ni siquiera habíamos intimado a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo juntos. Éramos muy jóvenes, casi unos niños. Fue difícil al inicio, porque extrañábamos la presencia del otro, pero nunca perdimos contacto. Poco a poco nuestra amistad se fortaleció y pudimos seguir adelante. Conocí a todas sus novias y todas me odiaron, sin excepción.

Mientras tanto, yo seguía pasando mucho tiempo con Terry. Era un tanto rebelde, y su familia era algo disfuncional, pero me entendía y yo a él.

Verán, en el colegio yo era un tanto distinta. Mis gustos no eran acordes a mi edad, y me aburrían los tópicos de moda. Crecí en un orfanato, salí de allí cuando tenía la edad suficiente para ser considerada demasiado mayor e incluso ayudar a cuidar de los demás niños. No me malentiendan, siempre fui sociable y era buena escuchando a mis amigos, pero me interesaban más los temas sociales y la ayuda al prójimo. Terry comprendía eso. Quizá porque a él le gustaba ser diferente al resto, quizá porque él también debía cuidar de sí mismo desde temprana edad. Y me impulsaba a seguir siendo diferente, a seguir siendo yo misma. Y lo amé por ello.

No salíamos mucho, aunque una vez me invitó a desayunar y hasta cocinó él. Pasábamos tiempo en su casa que estaba vacía todo el día. Él era apasionado en todo lo que hacía, pero yo seguía sin sentirme lista para ir más allá. No era que valorara mucho la castidad, pues siempre he pensado que el ámbito sexual no va a cambiar a una persona. Algunos de mis hermanos de crianza habían sido abandonados por madres solteras, y tenía un poco de pavor en el fondo por quedar embarazada tan joven.

En realidad, no fue tanto el tiempo que compartimos, pero nos quisimos mucho. Su vida personal llegó a un punto insostenible. Y decidió que lo mejor era alejarse de su familia, y con ello, de mí. Pasé bastante tiempo sola pensando en el camino que yo deseaba tomar. Las citas, en ese momento, no eran para mí.

Terry partió lejos a encontrar su destino. No volvimos a hablar hasta años después. Me felicitó porque encontró un artículo mío en el diario, donde yo invitaba afanosamente a donar para la restauración del Hogar de Pony. Me envió un e-mail y nos pusimos al día. Ahora tiene un hijo, al que ama por sobre todo, según me contó. Y es feliz siendo dueño de su vida y de su destino. Se convirtió en un actor de teatro exitoso. Por supuesto, realizó una generosa donación. Tenía razón, al final demostró al mundo, lo gran hombre que siempre ha sido.

Cuando realicé mi formación universitaria, salí con algunos chicos, y con amigos, pero me hallaba concentrada en lograr mi objetivo. El Hogar de Pony requería de apoyo, y si yo podía contribuir, lo haría. La enfermería neonatal y pediátrica, es mi vocación.

Empecé mis prácticas profesionales en el Hospital Santa Juana, ahí me reencontré con un viejo compañero del colegio, quien hacía prácticas médicas también: Michael. Él había estudiado conmigo y conocía a Anthony de las veces que mi amigo me llegó a visitar en la universidad. También conocía a Terry, de la época en que estuvimos juntos y nos carteábamos. Yo hablaba de él con todo el mundo, hasta que dejamos de ser una pareja y salí con un par de chicos. En aquel entonces, Michael era un compañero amable que siempre me invitaba a bailar aunque nunca pudiera, que me invitaba un café en las mañanas aunque yo me negara a que lo pagara, que insistía en cargar mis libros cuando me veía por los pasillos, en fin, un buen amigo y ya. Fue una verdadera sorpresa encontrarlo en el hospital, pues él, al ser médico, tenía la opción de realizar sus prácticas en otro país, la escuela tenía acuerdos con Francia y Reino Unido, al ser de ascendencia francesa, la mayoría pensamos que elegiría ir allá, incluso tiene familia en esos lares pero por alguna causa, decidió quedarse. Teníamos una relación bastante cordial y bromeábamos de vez en cuando.

El día de su cumpleaños, su hermana me llamó por teléfono. No supe cómo lo consiguió, pero me invitó a una fiesta sorpresa para su hermano. Cuando llegué, la chica, muy simpática, me preguntó si yo era Candy. Supuse que Michael había hablado un poco de mí, que me reconocieron por mis pecas o quizá era la única de sus invitados que faltaba por llegar. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando su mamá y una fila de personas tras ella, salieron disparados hacia mí, preguntándome:

-¿Tú eres Candy? ¡Mucho gusto! Michael nos ha hablado un poco de ti.

Posteriormente, su hermana, su cuñado, su otra hermana, sus amigos, y en general todo humano que se hallaba en la casa, salieron y me cuestionaron

-¿Tú eres Candy? ¡Hasta que te conocemos!

Demasiado extraño.

Incluso, después del "¡Sorpresa!", Michael se aseguró que hubiese conocido a todos. Recibí tanta atención que era incómodo. Su papá, que llegó más tarde, en medio de una conversación, escuchó mi nombre, volteó de inmediato y con emoción casi me gritó

-¿En serio? ¿Tú eres Candy?

¡Oh, mi Dios! La fiesta más rara en la que había estado nunca.

Michael supo que debía darme una explicación, y cuando insistió en irme a dejar al hospital en medio de su fiesta, me confesó que había estado enamorado de mí desde el colegio, había sido testigo silencioso de mis historias con Anthony, que me iba a buscar constantemente y lo odiaba, pues pensaba que entre nosotros sucedía algo más que una amistad; también me había visto con Terry, a quien también odiaba, pues yo hablaba todo el tiempo de él; y no es que yo sea una arpía sin corazón, pero hasta entonces, Michael nunca me había dicho ni insinuado nada. Ni siquiera éramos tan cercanos en el colegio ¿Cómo se enamoró de mí? No lo entendía. Dudo que me conociera bien. Era un tipo muy caballeroso, correcto y con un futuro brillante, pero sobre todo, parecía amarme en serio. Decidí darle una oportunidad aunque en el fondo me sentía sobrepasada con la situación.

Su familia era muy amable conmigo, él era dulce a pesar de que no teníamos otro tema de conversación fuera del hospital y luego de un tiempo, me dí cuenta que él esperaba que nuestra relación avanzara. Teníamos la edad suficiente, pero yo seguía con mi obsesión sobre no estar segura de dar otro paso. Ni qué decir sobre una relación formal. No es que fuera una mojigata, ni mucho menos, pero me dí cuenta que entre él más insistía en pasar la noche conmigo, más me rehusaba. Finalmente le dije que sí, pero se avecinaba un gran evento en el Hogar de Pony y le pedí postergar para después nuestro encuentro íntimo. Todas mis amigas de la edad, tenían una vida sexual activa. Quizá había llegado el momento. ¿Quién mejor que un chico que parecía quererme tanto? Y ambos trabajábamos en el área de la salud, así que sabríamos protegernos perfectamente. Ambos, para menor riesgo.

Era una mujer adulta e independiente. Michael parecía quererme en serio, no tenía razón alguna para posponer lo inevitable. Quizá algún día viviéramos juntos aunque no sentía esa conexión que tuve a pesar de ser casi una niña, con Anthony. Ni tampoco ese ferviente ardor por querer saber todo de él y estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible como me había pasado con Terry. Sin embargo, creía que si continuábamos juntos, o incluso, si podía vencer mi pudor y estar íntimamente con él, quizá algún día podría vencer esa ligera incomodidad que sentía al estar a su lado…


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **La estupidez consiste, en querer sacar conclusiones"**_

 _ **Gustave Flaubert**_

 **CAPÍTULO II. Fiesta y decepción**

.

El Hogar de Pony estaba de aniversario. Un importante benefactor había donado una fuerte suma para la remodelación completa del lugar. La señorita Pony, y la hermana María, a quienes consideraba mis madres, habían trabajado mucho en la mejora de las instalaciones. La inauguración se llevaría a cabo en el aniversario y requerían todo el apoyo posible.

En esa entonces, tenía una roomate fabulosa. Patty, mi mejor amiga quien es chef. De inmediato, ella se ofreció a ayudar aunque ni siquiera conocía el lugar, lo hacía por mí y me sentí muy agradecida con ella.

Esos días fueron de arduo trabajo, ya que intenté contactar a algunos antiguos hijos del Hogar de Pony que hubiesen tenido una adopción abierta, para que apoyaran.

Solicité patrocinios para el evento, y de alguna forma, obtener dinero extra para el mantenimiento de los niños.

Michael me dio tiempo a solas para realizar todos los pendientes que debía llevar a cabo, pero aceptó acompañarme a la reinauguración de mi amado Hogar.

Finalmente, llegó el día. Anthony por supuesto, colaboró también. Pero se encontraba viajando por Europa con su padre, quien era capitán de un barco.

Tom, a quien consideraba mi hermano, pues se había criado en el Hogar conmigo, se encontraba a mi lado, y luego de la ceremonia oficial de corte de listón, la fiesta empezó. Recorrí el lugar saludando a todo el mundo. Hombres y mujeres que habían sido acogidos alguna vez en el orfanato cuando niños, patrocinadores importantes, gente de la alta sociedad de Indiana e Illinois que deseaban conocer el sitio al que habían entregado parte de su dinero. Y claro, pequeños huérfanos que vivían allí, correteaban afuera, felices por los cambios en el lugar disfrutando la fiesta.

Después del arduo trabajo de meses, pude relajarme y disfrutar. Además ¡Estaba en casa! En el lugar que a pesar de los años, siempre consideraría mi hogar.

-¡Vamos a bailar! –me propuso Tom, y gustosa acepté.

Me encontraba divirtiéndome de lo lindo, cuando ví en la entrada a Michael. Sabía que no le gustaría verme bailando con nadie, por lo que le solté un:

-Baila con Patty. Voy a recibir a Michael.

Esperaba algún reconocimiento de mi novio sobre las mejoras del lugar, pero me encontré con una cara larga producto de unos celos infundados hacia uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Michael ¡Qué bueno que llegas! Te esperaba para comer –le dije luego de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Ah, sí? Pero te estas divirtiendo ¿No?

-¡Claro! Trabajé mucho para este evento. –contesté despreocupada. Era la verdad.

Pedí la comida a uno de los meseros contratados para ese día. Y el silencio reinó mientras degustamos los platillos de Patty.

-Vamos a saludar a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María. ¡Anda, felicítalas por lo bien que ha resultado todo! Hemos obtenido más apoyos de lo esperado. Aunque la remodelación ha concluido, tenemos fondos para costear la educación de los chicos mayores. Uno de los patrocinadores, ha ofrecido becas universitarias ¿Te imaginas? ¡Jamás habíamos contado con semejante oportunidad!

-Bien, vamos. –Fue todo lo que recibí por respuesta.

Francamente decepcionada de su nulo entusiasmo, nos acercamos a mis madres, quienes recibieron a Michael con los brazos abiertos. Las dulces mujeres estaban felices de verme asentada en una relación con un muchacho tan educado y encima, médico.

A ellas las saludó calurosamente. Tommy se acercó a saludarle y aunque Michael sabía por nuestras charlas que era mi hermano de crianza, me soltó sin más:

-Me tengo que ir.

Me sorprendió de sobremanera, pues yo sabía que aquel era su día de descanso.

-Tengo cosas que hacer –afirmó como si hubiera leído mi mente- Nos vemos mañana en el hospital.

Y sin darme ninguna explicación, partió.

-¿Se fue por mi causa?- me preguntó un mortificado Tom

-No… La verdad es que a veces no lo entiendo. Ni siquiera estoy segura que en verdad me guste.

Tom se sorprendió con mi declaración. Pero por primera vez, aceptaba en voz alta la verdad.

-Dices eso porque estás molesta con él. Ven, hablemos en la cocina

-No tiene ninguna obligación de estar aquí

-Pero tú querías que estuviera…

-Soy una exagerada, no debería importarme… He hablado de este evento por meses. ¡Me esforcé mucho, Tommy! –exclamé al punto del llanto por sentirme incomprendida.

-Lo sé, Can. Y he aquí tu recompensa: Mira la enorme sonrisa de la señorita Pony y la hermana María. Y la cantidad de gente que está aportando a la causa

-Tienes razón. Nada debería ensombrecer eso.- Acepté resignada

-Ven, vamos a hacer un brindis y a seguir bailando. Te lo mereces. –Afirmó con una sonrisa compasiva.

-Solo quería que mi novio, que supuestamente me quiere tanto, entendiera lo importante que es para mí El Hogar y todo este evento

-Estoy de acuerdo, es un cretino egoísta.

-¡Tom!

-¡Vamos! Estás pensando algo así. Suéltalo- Me pidió al tiempo que me ofrecía un shoot del cognac de la señorita Pony que tan celosamente ocultaba en el estante más alto y que yo, sin siquiera saborear, me tomé en dos tragos

-¡Estoy furiosa con él!

-Eso, nena. ¡Sácalo!

-Fue muy insistente para salir conmigo. No me malentiendas, es un gran tipo y le tengo cariño

-¿Pero..?

-Pero en ocasiones, me siento incómoda a su lado. No es como contigo, o con Anthony, que puedo hablar de cualquier cosa. Incluso con Terry, no compartíamos hace años, y cuando me llamó recién, fue como si no hubiera pasado ni un día. Charlamos como viejos amigos, nos sentíamos cómodos. No sé… Quizá sea la química ¡Sí, eso es!

-¿De qué rayos hablas, Candy? No te gusta tanto y punto

-Pero Michael es un gran chico

-Como acaba de demostrar…

-¡Demonios! Ahora creo que tienes razón

-Brindemos por la química

-¡Por la química! –secundé tomando otro shoot del cognac ajeno, de un golpe

-Creo que debo acostarme con él

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Tom ahogándose con la bebida- ¿Y el rollo que acabas de decir?

-Ha insistido mucho. Somos una pareja adulta, supongo que es lo que se espera. Quizá pueda quererlo. Quizá nos una más

-Quizá no. No permitas que ningún imbécil te presione

-Algún día tiene que suceder. ¿No? Mejor con alguien que me quiera

-Oye, pero que tengan ese tipo de intimidad, no significa que deban casarse o algo así

-¡Por supuesto! No me creas tan chapada a la antigua.

-Solo checo. Una cosa es que disfrutes saliendo con él y otra que te cases con alguien a quien se nota que no amas

-Creo que Michael no cree en el matrimonio. Una vez me dijo que no conoce a ningún hombre que sea fiel.

-¿Eso lo incluye?

-Espero que no…

Nunca había considerado que quizá Michael estaba siendo demasiado sincero. Ingenua de mí, siempre pensé que se refería a terceros. Tom me había hecho pensar

-¿Debería terminar con él?

-No te quiebres la cabeza. Michael se fue, así que ¡a disfrutar como chica soltera! Igual y te ligas a uno de esos millonetas que están de visita

-Ja, ja, ja. Cada cosa que se te ocurre. Primero, debería terminar con Michael, tengo principios ¿Sabes? Y segundo, un "millonetas" y yo, no encajaríamos. De la gloria o la riqueza, prefiero la naturaleza. – Exclame tomando otro trago.

-Can, me parece que es suficiente cognac por hoy, ya estás diciendo incoherencias.

Justo íbamos a sentarnos en medio de la fiesta, cuando se acercó a mí un rostro conocido. Una chica a quien en mi niñez había considerado como a una hermana, pero a quien no había visto por años. Otra hija del Hogar de Pony

-¡Candy!

-¿Annie? ¿En verdad eres tú? ¡Qué alegría me da verte!

-¡Lo mismo digo, Candy! ¡Cuántos años!

-Demasiados… ¡Ven, siéntate un momento con nosotros! ¿Te acuerdas de Tom, verdad?

-¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! No te habría reconocido si Candy no me dice que eras tú. Te ves… diferente

-¡Eso espero, Annie! Nos dejamos de ver siendo unos niños.

Annie se limitó a sonreír empezamos a charlar sobre nuestras respectivas vidas. Le presenté a Patty, quien luego de un rato, decidió ir a bailar con Tom. No pude evitar ver que mi hermana de crianza, se comía con los ojos a mi hermano por convicción, pero era demasiado tímida para pedirle bailar. Ellos se habían dejado de ver muy pequeños, y las miradas de Annie no eran para nada las de una hermana. Decidí que lo iba a instar a invitarla a bailar en cuanto regresara a la mesa, pero Annie ya debía irse, así que no pude hacerlo. Sin embargo, me sorprendió con una propuesta antes de marchar

-Candy, me ha parecido muy poco el tiempo de nuestra charla, ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos el fin de semana? Ya te he dicho que también vivo en Chicago, así que podemos organizar algo sencillo. Quizá ir a cenar o algo así…

-¡Me encanta la idea!

-Puedes invitar a Patty, es encantadora. Tengo un amigo que podría presentarle

Entendí la indirecta, pero no podía comprometerme a llevar a Tom sin preguntarle primero. Así que nos pusimos de acuerdo en cuanto al lugar de la cita, y comenté que invitaría a mis amigos, si es que estaban libres. Annie aplaudió y se conformó con ello.

Un par de días después, Annie cumplió su palabra, me llamó y nos pusimos un tanto al día. Ella, adoptada por una familia de abolengo había asistido a un colegio privado, se sorprendió al saber que yo había sido una de las beneficiadas con una beca de la fundación Ardley, y había asistido a una escuela de cierta élite, el Colegio San Pablo, donde conocí a Anthony y a Terry, por supuesto. Debido a mis calificaciones, con mucho esfuerzo ahora gozaba de otra beca en la universidad, y con mi sueldo del hospital, podía costear el departamento con Patty. Annie, me dijo, tomaba un curso sobre diseño de modas, nada serio, según ella. Finalmente quedamos de vernos en un restaurancillo de cierto renombre en el centro de la ciudad.

De más está decir, que Tommy se rehusó categóricamente a asistir conmigo a dicha reunión.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Definitivamente no! Esa chica, no es la Annie dulce que yo conocí. No es más que una riquilla superficial. Pronostico aburrición total.

-Pero Tommy, yo quiero ir ¿Y si conozco al amor de mi vida?

-Ja, ja, ja. Entonces puedes ir tú. Pero no cuentes conmigo. Llévate a Patty. Le van a presentar a un "galanazo" ¿cierto? Quizá sea tan interesante como lo es Annie ahora.

El día de la cita llegó. Anthony me envió un mensaje, avisándome al fin de su llegada. Pero iría a ver a su madre luego de una ausencia de dos meses, así que quedamos en vernos al día siguiente, le contaría todo lo de la remodelación, sobre la fiesta y sobre Michael. Me hacía falta una charla con él.

Llegué al restaurante, Patty me alcanzaría saliendo de trabajar. Hubiese sido más fácil proponer el snack-bar donde ella laboraba como lugar para la cita, pero decidimos no revelar el sitio que tanto nos gustaba, por si la salida no resultaba bien. Después de todo, no conocíamos a los amigos de Annie.

No quise esperar en la mesa, sino en la entrada. El lugar era muy chic, y podías tomar café en vasitos pequeños que me parecieron muy coquetos, mientras esperabas mesa, o en mi caso, a mis acompañantes. Luego de cinco cafés, no llegaba nadie. El hostess, parecía compadecerse de mí, y postergó mi reservación por si aún llegaban mis amigos. Tenía 20 minutos más para aguardar. Para mi mala suerte, había olvidado el celular, y francamente, me apenaba solicitar el teléfono en el lugar, así que algo temblorosa por el exceso de cafeína, decidí ir al teléfono de la esquina para avisarle a Patty que se cancelaba todo y que me iba a casa. Quizá Annie había olvidado la cita, quizá había tenido un imprevisto. Como fuera, no había asistido.

Crucé el estacionamiento de un centro comercial contiguo al lugar y en el trayecto ví un auto familiar. Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a un conocido chico acercándose a su auto estacionado.

-¡Candy!

-¡Anthony!

* * *

Hola a todas, muchísimas gracias a las chicas que me han dejado reviews, a quienes me leen en silencio y a quienes ya siguen este fic que empecé originalmente a publicar en la Guerra Florida 2018 y en mi casita, el foro de Musas Ardley. Sin embargo, no podía dejar aparte a las chicas que siempre me han apoyado en fanfiction y también les comparto la historia por aquí, el lugar donde verá su fin al mismo tiempo que en los foros.

Prometo que en el próximo capítulo ya aparecerá mi güero adorado para no ausentarse más. Nuevamente reitero mi agradecimiento a todas por su apoyo y porras.

 **Elbroche:** Diste en el clavo, no hay química con Michael, pero tampoco hay amor.

 **Mayra:** Muchas gracias, amiga. Porque a pesar de que conoces el inicio, vienes a apoyarme aquí también, tú sabes que este espacio es muy unificante para el fandom, así que es muy valioso para mí el tenerte como lectora.

 **CGG:** Muy de acuerdo contigo. el asunto es bastante serio en especial para una chica inexperta como lo es Candy. Así que por muy moderna que sea, no es para tomar decisiones tan a la ligera y menos para compensar la falta de cariño.

 **Madel:** yo creo que no es tanto una "urgencia", sino que Candy siente que no le brinda a Michael lo mismo que le dió a Anthony o a Terry; esa complicidad, el cariño, la química, incluso la amistad. Y no sabe como hacer para darle algo, para mostrar una reciprocidad en el amor que Michael dice tenerle.

 **Guest:** con todo respeto, no creo que fanfiction sea el lugar adecuado para enviar cadenas.

 **Adorada:** ¿Qué comes que adivinas? A esperar que Candy no la riegue antes

 **Gaby:** Lo peor es que creo que ni físicamente le gusta tanto, es una especie de "por agradecimiento a lo que sientes por mí, te voy a dar la oportunidad"

 **Tuty:** Mil gracias por apoyar este fic y compartir el link. De verdad lo aprecio muchísimo de alguien tan respetado en el fandom como tú.

 **Yuleni:** Un poquito más joven. En los próximos capítulos se esclarece la edad de Candy, espero no te sorprendas. Pero así es el amor, llega cuando uno menos se lo espera.


	3. Chapter 3

" _ **No fuiste ni antes ni después, fuiste un Tiempo.**_

 _ **A Tiempo Para Qué me enamorara de ti."**_

 _ **Jaime Sabines. Llegaste a tiempo**_

 **Capítulo III. Amor a primera vista**

-¡Hola, Candy! ¿A dónde vas?

Con otra persona, quizá hubiera dudado en contarle mi aventura. Pero con Anthony, no. Así que ahí parados, no me guardé nada. Nada de saludos casuales, detallé desde la fiesta hasta el porqué me encontraba ahí.

-Parece que la reinauguración del Hogar de Pony fue un éxito. Hasta amistades viejas resurgieron.

-Sí. ¿No te parece emocionante? Estoy segura que algo muy urgente se le atravesó a Annie, o no me hubiera dejado plantada.

-Y si intentó avisarte, no tienes el celular contigo.

-Cierto. Justo hoy, lo tenía que olvidar

-Qué mala pata que tu amiga no llegara. Pero puedo prestarte mi teléfono para marcarle a Patty. Avísale y te llevo a casa.

-¡Mi héroe! Oye, pero cuéntame ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste con tu madre?

-¡Bueno fuera! Ella está en la casa de campo, en Lakewood. Iba saliendo de casa para irme al pueblo, cuando mis primos Stear y Archie, me llamaron. Se les paró el carro y necesitaban un aventón.

-Me acuerdo que siempre hablabas de ellos, aunque solo los he visto en foto. Viven en Lakewood, ¿Cierto?

-Ya no. Ambos se han establecido aquí en Chicago. La tía abuela cree que es momento de empezar a familiarizarse con las empresas de la familia, así que…

-La responsabilidad familiar ante todo

-Solo están realizando prácticas. Pero la idea es que algún día manejemos todo el negocio

-Espero que al menos les guste

-Mi primo Archie, nació para estar en una oficina. Se maneja como pez en el agua. Stear está algo descolocado, él es más práctico que teórico, pero estoy seguro que tarde o temprano, George le encontrará el mejor lugar

-¿George? Siendo así, no lo dudo. ¡Ese hombre es genial!

-Sí, bastante. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Lo conoces bien

-¡Lo adoro! Siempre ha sido un tipazo. Gracias a él, tengo la beca de la Fundación Ardley, ha contribuido mucho al Hogar

-En nombre de la familia, recuérdalo

-Por supuesto. Bueno, y por fin ¿Qué tenía el auto de tus primos?

-Ni idea. A Stear se le ocurrió meterle mano en la tarde. Literalmente, las piezas se empezaron a salir.

-¡No!

-Sí. Los hombres jugando a ser mecánicos. La grúa se llevó el coche al taller, hoy es el día libre del chofer y heme aquí. Vine a dejarlos, vinieron a cenar con mi tío y unas amigas.

-¿Así que ahora vas rumbo a Lakewood?

-Sí, nena. Quedé con mi mamá. Y ansío verla.

-Pues entonces, no te quito más el tiempo. No me gustaría que la dejes esperando por mi culpa.

-Tengo tiempo de llevarte

-No, insisto. Además nos hemos entretenido charlando bastante. Patty ya debe estar en camino. En vez de hablarle, mejor la espero y me voy con ella.

-Candy, no me gustaría dejarte aquí sola.

-La verdad, tengo hambre, la cita era para cenar ¿Recuerdas? Quizá Patty sepa de un buen lugar por aquí.

-Candy, tienes una reservación en Milenium, uno de los sitios más famosos de todo Chicago. Te has arreglado como una princesa y tu mejor amiga viene hacia acá. ¡Aprovecha y diviértete! Es más, te dejo mi tarjeta y tómalo como un regalo de felicitación por tu excelente trabajo y tu entrega en el Hogar.

-Anthony, es muy dulce de tu parte, pero sabes que no voy a aceptarlo.

-Vamos, Candy. Consiéntete un poco. Lo mereces. Además, por lo que me contaste, Patty estaba emocionada. Ambas merecen un poco de diversión. Pueden estar en la zona de bar, es un poco más informal. Quizá hasta te ligues a alguien

-¡Aish! ¿Por qué todo el mundo sale con eso? Tengo novio

-¿Ah, sí?

-Michael, lo conoces, Anthony…

-Un novio al que no le importa lo mismo que a ti. Si quieres mi opinión, se obsesionó contigo porque en la escuela nunca le hiciste caso. Pero claro, si andabas con este galanazo, ¿Cómo ibas a voltear a mirarlo siquiera? –preguntó alzándose el cuello de la camisa

-¡Narcisista!

-Lo sé. Pero sabes que tengo razón

-Oh, sí. Mi amigo el guapo.

-Gracias, pero me refería a Michael. No creo que te tome muy en serio, Can. Estaba enamorado de ti en el colegio, pasaste de mí al engreído de Terrence y a él, ni lo volteaste a ver. Su ego le decía a gritos que debías aceptarlo.

-Además, siempre te cayó mal.

-No lo soporto. Pero ese no es el punto. Tú eres mi amiga, "Chaparra". Y me importas. Apuesto que sigue presionando para acostarse contigo, aunque también sé que no cederías.

Al no responder, Anthony levantó su "ceja sabia". Esa ceja que siempre alza cuando quiere decirme "¿ves? Tengo razón" Por eso le digo la ceja sabia. La condenada ceja siempre acierta.

-Solo digo que si esta noche conoces a un tipo agradable, no te cierres a entablar una conversación. Quien sabe, igual y conoces al amor de tu vida

-¡Eso mismo le dije a Tom!

-Ja, ja, ja. Es que somos unos románticos imperdonables.

-Sí claro. Tú romántico, con las miles de novias en tu haber

-Solo busco a la indicada, Can. No puedes culparme por ello. –Declaró levantando las palmas de las manos y mostrando esa sonrisa encantadora que volvía locas a esas miles de chicas.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Tienes razón! Voy a cenar aquí con Patty. Nos hace falta una noche de chicas. Gracias, Anthony. Vete ahora, no me gustaría que llegues con tu mamá a media noche.

-Está bien. Pero llámale a Patty. Quiero asegurarme que ella sí vendrá. –solicitó extendiendo su celular hacia mí

Hice lo que me dijo y mi amiga me confirmó que se hallaba a un par de calles. Se había detenido para contestarme, así que no la entretuve más.

-Vete ya, Anthony. Nos veremos mañana. Diviértete con tu mamá.

-Está bien, Candy. Tú también. Toma la tarjeta de crédito.

-¡Claro que no, Tony! ¿Cómo crees? Para eso trabajo, al menos un gusto puedo darme.

-¡Testaruda! Ya sé que no lo necesitas, era un obsequio.

-Mejor obséquiame una salida para charlar.

-Bien. Nos hablamos antes del fin ¿Te parece?

-Encantada.

Anthony me acompañó a la entrada de Millenium y partió de inmediato, o mejor dicho, lo empujé hacia afuera antes que hiciera esperar más a su pobre madre. El hostess me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa de reconocimiento, mientras que yo, sin querer sentarme sola, aún a sabiendas que Patty llegaría en cualquier momento, decidí ¿Por qué no? servirme otro café.

Casi al momento, fui interrumpida por el grito resonante de Annie:

-¡Candy!

-Annie, ¡Al fin!

\- Lo lamento tanto, tuvimos un percance con el auto, pero entramos y no te ví. Ven, estamos en la mesa ¿Y Tommy no vino?

-No pudo, el trabajo… Creo

-¡Es una pena! –exclamó haciendo un mohín- Con las ganas que tenía… De verle – Dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Entendí la reticencia de Tommy. Claramente él había visto algo que yo no.

-Mi amiga Patty llegará en cualquier momento, esperémosla aquí, por favor. Mientras cuéntame, ¿con quién vienes? –pregunté intrigada por saber cuántos acompañantes llevaría Annie

-Con tres adorables chicos. En la mesa de allá –dijo señalando una mesa con dos chicos de frente, y uno de espaldas- ¿Los ves? El de cabello más largo, es mío.

-¿Tu novio?

¡Bueno, está bien! No es mío, nunca me ha hecho caso, pero no pierdo la fé. Y siempre consigo lo que quiero, Candy. Tenía la esperanza de que Tommy me ayudara a provocarlo un poco. Ya sabes, el ardiente vaquero, demasiado cercano a mí. Cree que me tiene segura, pero si se da cuenta que no es así, quizá reaccione.

-Un experimento interesante- contesté sin saber qué pensar

-Era un plan brillante. Y como plus, Tommy y yo hubiésemos pasado un buen rato. Ah, por cierto. el chico de los lentes, es su hermano

-¿El sonriente? –pregunté observando al muchacho que dirigía su mirada hacia nosotras con una sonrisa amplia, de esas que muestran todos los dientes. Me cayó bien solo de verlo.

-Exacto. Y el más rubio, de espaldas, es su tío. Pero es muy joven, casi de la misma edad.

El susodicho, giró el rostro un poco permitiéndome apreciar su perfil. Esa nariz…. Debo admitirlo, tenía un cierto fetiche por el perfil de los hombres. Si el perfil de un chico me gustaba, ya todo él, me parecía atractivo. Y aquel rubio tenía un perfil perfecto…

.

* * *

Hola chicas ¡no me cuelguen! esto apenas va empezando y a partir de este punto, mi precioso rubio ya no se va. Miles de gracias a quienes han llegado a leer este fic. Ya me dijeron en facebook, que algunas chicas no van a leerlo hasta que termine Un final esperado, no sea que las deje en espera. Pues les cuento que no será así, pues este fic es corto y fué pensado para postearse completo en la guerra florida y en el festival de Musas, o sea, en un tiempo limitado. Pero para que no tengan que buscarlo en otros espacios, aquí en ff publicaré el final a la par que en el foro. Sobre el otro fic, estoy editándolo, hay muchos detalles que se me escaparon al publicarlo y cuando me sienta satisfecha, seguiré posteando, pero ténganme un poquito de paciencia, por favor. Es que las ocupaciones de la vida real en ocasiones resultan más absorbentes de lo que uno quisiera. Por lo mientras, las invito a seguir disfrutando este mini y les agradezco mucho el apoyo y el tiempo que me dedican.

 **Mary silenciosa:** Muy triste lo que te sucedió de chavita, pero no creo que debas dejar de confiar en todo el género femenino por un par de personas que no valían la pena. Aunque mi mejor amigo es hombre, siempre la charla entre mujeres es distinta de modo agradable y hasta enriquecedor. Sobre todo porque estás rodeada de varones (mi caso, también, con mis hijos y esposo). en esta historia, vemos que aunque Candy ya estaba algo desesperada, finalmente tuvo su recompensa y los chicos aunque tarde, llegaron.

 **Elbroche:** Así es, nunca es bueno forzar las cosas en ningún sentido, pero en el ámbito amoroso, mucho menos. Siempre se sentirá raro, incómodo. Pero quizá Candy necesita experimentarlo para saberlo

 **Yuleni:** ¡no! Tom no se siente atraído por Candy. Lamento si di esa impresión, su relación es muy fraternal, como de hermanos. Annie, bueno, ya lo dijo ella, partió muy pequeña del Hogar de Pony así que el vaquero podría haberle resultado atractivo. Aunque sus intenciones las ha dicho en este capítulo.

 **Tuty:** Yo creo que Candy lo supo siempre y más bien, esa necesidad de compensar la falta de amor hacia Michael, fué lo que la hizo dudar si demostrarle cariño de modo físico. Pero en el fondo sabía que no iba a poder hacerlo. Pero la muy ingenua, siempre escuchando cuanto supuestamente la quería, no supo comprender la indirecta de su opinión sobre la fidelidad. Simplemente confiaba en él. Muchísimas gracias por recomendar mi historia, de corazón.

 **Kecks:** No pintaba bien desde el inicio pero quiso darle una oportunidad. Porque en sus relaciones anteriores, todo había iniciado con una amistad. Entonces, Michael podía empezar como su amigo también, sin embargo, no hay una amistad profunda y tampoco un lazo como lo hubo con los chicos de su pasado.

 **CCG:** Tienes razón, Michael es un poco rastrero. Como bien lo ha explicado Anthony, se obsesionó un poco con Candy, pero no pasa de ser un inseguro que lo demuestra en cada acción.

 **Mabolla:** Me alegra mucho tenerte por aquí, qué bueno que te ha atrapado

 **Mary cielo:** En el siguiente capítulo, hay una descripción de como luce Candy, aunque anthony ya la chuleó, así que no debe verse nada mal.


	4. Chapter 4

" _ **Enamorarse, es el fenómeno más misterioso del universo.**_

 _ **Los que se enamoran a primera vista viven la versión menos inexplicable de este milagro;**_

 _ **si hasta entonces no habían amado, se debía a que ignoraban la existencia del otro."**_

 _ **Amélie Nothomb. Barba Azúl**_

 **CAPÍTULO IV. Primera impresión**

.

Patty cruzó la puerta con parsimonia y al verme allí en la pequeña estancia del restaurant-bar, reaccionó como si hubiese despertado de su letargo, se lanzó a mis brazos con tal entusiasmo que cualquiera diría que no nos habíamos visto en años, la realidad era que vivíamos juntas. Pero esa era Patty, alegre, efusiva y noble. Saludó a Annie con familiaridad, detalle que evidentemente apreció, a juzgar por la sincera sonrisa que le dedicó.

-Mira Patty, hay dos galanes solteritos y sin compromisos en la mesa, pero el joven elegante está reservado para mí. Candy no ha elegido aún

-Pues si no son muñecos de aparador para elegir a unos perfectos desconocidos. Y si son tus amigos, deberías respetarlos un poco más –irrumpí

-Es un decir, Candy. Yo los aprecio y respeto, solo quiero que todos pasemos un buen rato.

-No le hagas caso, Annie. Can nunca ha creído en el amor a primera vista, así que dudo voltee a verlos siquiera. Yo por otro lado, no tengo ningún inconveniente.

-Me gusta tu actitud, Patty

-Para enamorarte de alguien, debe haber un conocimiento previo. Yo he sido la mejor amiga de todos mis novios antes de enamorarnos- me defendí

-Hablas como si fueran cientos.

-Bueno, no. Pero… es lo más real en las relaciones. Y lo más sano

-Pero pueden ser amigos después, al irse conociendo. Para eso es el noviazgo, para conocerse

-Sí, Annie. Pero en una forma más profunda. Para enamorarse, debe existir un conocimiento profundo de la otra persona.

Annie entrecerró los ojos y alzó el hombro

-Quizá tengas razón. Debería probarlo, el ser amiga de ese ingrato…

-Esa es una gran idea, y si no se dan las cosas, al menos habrás ganado un amigo

-Sí, es cierto.

-Hablando de certezas –cortó Patty- luces hermosa, Can.

El segundo piropo de la noche. No es que me hubiese arreglado en exceso. Según yo, lucía bastante informal para aquel sitio. Una blusa blanca teñida a mano en tonos azules, un pantalón ceñido pero cómodo, botas de tacón alto pero algo toscas, ideales para un concierto de rock, y mis aretes favoritos de ojo de tigre, una piedra que me encanta por sus rayas azules similares al pelaje de dicho animal y para mostrarlos, recogí mi cabello en un chongo desordenado. Nada especial. Supongo que Anthony y Patty apreciaban el que no llevase mis adoradas sandalias o alguno de mis vestidos "hippies".

-¿Y tu piercing?

Ah, y ese detalle faltante en mi nariz…

-Me estaba bañando y se me salió. Se atoró con el estropajo…

-¿Frotas tu rostro con un estropajo? -preguntó Annie con los ojos como platos

-No… La verdad lo usaba de micrófono en la ducha y supongo que en un arranque de efusividad, la jaretita de donde se cuelga se atoró en mi pieza. Con las prisas, ya no la encontré, creo que se fue por la coladera.

-Candy, eres una despistada. –acotó Patty con una ligera risa cuando fuimos interrumpidas

-Anne, entiendo que quieras charlar con estas lindas damas, pero ¿Podía ser en la mesa?

El chico de la encantadora sonrisa, estaba ahí, dedicándonos una muy amplia. A través de sus anteojos, pude ver unos grandes ojos color miel que por su tamaño, conferían al chico un aire travieso. Annie realizó las presentaciones y supimos que se llamaba Alistear, luego nos encaminamos a la mesa situada en la zona del bar. Allí, conocimos a Archievald, su favorito, y al rubio de perfil hermoso que apenas nos miró cuando musitó un formal

-Mucho gusto

Su fatuo saludo, hizo que Patty y yo, deseáramos sentarnos junto a Alistear, pero él se acomodó junto a la pared, y cuando me dí cuenta, Patty ya estaba a su lado. Bastó una mirada de Annie, para conocer su advertencia de no acercarme a Archie y no me quedó otra que colocarme junto al rubio cuyo nombre aunque me lo acababan de presentar, ya había olvidado.

Sí, así de despistada soy.

Cenamos y la conversación empezó a fluir. Archie mostraba interés en conocernos, era un chico muy agradable y bromista, pero a Annie no parecía gustarle la situación, así que Patty y yo manteníamos cierta distancia.

El carácter bonachón de Stear, se acopló perfecto al entusiasmo jocoso de Patty y pronto reían a carcajadas sobre cualquier cosa.

Archie, quizás algo hastiado de las frases lisonjeras de Annie, solicitó que el abastecimiento de cocteles a nuestra mesa, no parara.

Yo sentía de vez en vez la mirada del hombre a mi lado, y cuando volteaba, yo no podía dejar de admirarlo, su perfil era demasiado hermoso para ser real. Todo él era guapo, no entendía como Annie y Patty podían estar a su lado y no comérselo con la mirada. O quizá me hallaba demasiado entusiasta.

En algún momento, las bebidas empezaron a hacer efecto. La casualidad de que los primos de Anthony se llamaran igual, ni siquiera rondó por mi mente en esos momentos. Archie propuso un juego de verdad o reto.

Supimos que Archie sí había estado enamorado de Annie en la época del colegio, pero en unas vacaciones ella le fue infiel con un animador del hotel donde vacacionó con sus padres.

Annie no considera un beso como infidelidad, sobretodo porque Archie y ella no eran novios y nunca le había insinuado nada.

Archie había convencido a sus padres de vacacionar en justo en Florida para estar con Annie y la vió con otro, por lo que cree que lo suyo terminó antes de empezar.

Annie no sabía aquello.

Stear opina que ambos son unos inmaduros, en especial su hermano.

El rubio manjar a mi lado, nunca ha tenido una relación en serio, porque no piensa en el matrimonio como algo cercano.

Todos estamos de acuerdo con él.

Patty declaró que sus dotes culinarios, le ayudarán a llegar al corazón de un chico algún día, pero luego se carcajeó como loca para disimular que lo decía muy en serio.

Pero Stear estuvo de acuerdo en que funcionaría con el hombre adecuado.

Archie cree que "el adecuado" deberá ser obeso.

El sexy bombón no concibe que dos hombres heterosexuales hablen de "el adecuado" de una chica.

Annie cree que las mujeres se cansan de esperar. Y sea adecuado o no, pueden hacer de su vida un papalote mientras sean libres.

Coincido plenamente con ella. Y agrego que en vez de "su vida", la oración debería versar "su culo".

Todos me han mirado estupefactos y luego de un rato, han reído sin control.

Después de conocer algunas superficialidades en las "verdades" del grupo, los retos comenzaron a ponerse interesantes.

Annie retó a Patty para besar a Stear. Ella, sonriendo, se acercó y antes que nada exclamó con alegría

-Es un placer – para luego propinarle un beso tronado en la mejilla.

Stear, algo sonrojado pero muy sonriente, retó a su hermano a besar a Annie en la boca. Archie no dijo nada, pero procedió a hacerlo. Un beso "de piquito" que acarreó muchas protestas de los presentes

Pero para suerte de Annie, le tocó un reto del rubio guapo, a quien poniendo toda mi atención, ya sabía por fin, se llama Will.

-Muy bien Annie, ya que hubo protestas por el beso de Archie, te toca probarle lo que es un beso de verdad. Un beso apasionado en la boca, de un minuto de duración.

Todos abrimos los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar semejante reto. Era un bar, estaba algo oscuro, pero seguía siendo un lugar público. A escasos pasos estaba la zona de restaurante y era muy familiar.

-Pero, ¿Y los comensales? –cuestionó Archie quizá para salvar su orgullo por el beso anterior o para salvarse de un segundo beso. A saber

-Mira la hora, en el restaurante ya no hay familias y aquí en el bar, hay diversas parejas que se han besado a lo largo de la noche.

Escaneé el sitio con la mirada, y vi a una pareja de chicos en pleno beso. Sí, había diversidad y besos como dijo el guapo. O algo así. Annie acorraló a Archie cual felina a su presa. Y entonces la reticencia del muchacho, pareció desvanecerse. Tomó el cuello de Annie y metió los dedos entre los mechones de sus cabellos negros. Parece que en el fondo, él llevaba tiempo deseándolo. Eso, o había consumido mucho alcohol. Quizá más lo segundo ya que en cuanto tocó castigar al rubio, tomó su oportunidad de venganza.

-Dale un beso a Candy. Apasionado, en la boca. Con lengua y que dure lo que dura una canción.

-Pero es castigo para mí, no para ella –dijo en un tono extraño. Dudoso, quizá

-A Candy no le importará, es un juego y ya. Todos hemos cedido ¿Verdad Candy? –afirmó Annie con desparpajo.

Supuse que Annie quería seguir la pulla entre Archie y su tío, para ver hasta donde ella podría llegar. Si ahora se retaban a semejante osadía, más tarde las cosas se tornarían interesantes para mi amiga. Y respecto al tipo, seguramente no volvería a verlo. Nunca había besado a un muchacho que acabara de conocer, pero me parecía tan guapo que estaba segura de arrepentirme si no lo hacía. Me repetí nuevamente que no volveríamos a vernos y con indiferencia levanté el hombro, accediendo al reto.

Los acordes de Never tear us apart de INXS, empezaron a sonar cuando vi el rostro del chico acercándose al mío. ¡Esos ojos! ¡Maldita sea, no los cierres! Eran unos ojazos preciosos, quería verlos otra vez. Dejé de pensar cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos y la electricidad erizó mi piel.

Con lentitud, empezó a profundizar el beso y como versa la letra de la canción, "dos mundos colapsaron"

.

* * *

.

Hola chicas. Agradeciendo nuevamente su apoyo, su tiempo para venir a leer y sobretodo, sus comentarios que de verdad alegran mi día.

 **Elbroche** : Definitivamente hubo flechazo. Anthony es el mejor amigo, Tom el hermano. Pero a Candy le falta aún un hombre en su vida, solo que ella aún no lo sabe.

 **Kecks** : ¡Súper atraída! ¿Y quién no lo estaría? Por ahora ella confía en soltarse el pelo y no volver a verlo. ¿el destino lo querrá así?

 **Guest** : Los capis son cortos porque fué pensado para publicarse en foro, donde es muy tedioso editar algo largo. Sin embargo, estaré actualizando constante para no dejarles en ascuas.

 **Alexa** : ¡qué gusto tenerte por acá. Ya sabes que me encanta como escribes y aunque los AU en época actual me cuestan un poco, aquí estoy intentando y a la espera de que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo

 **Adorada** : Muchas gracias, yo sé que en ocasiones el tiempo para escribir es limitado por la vida real, y el que otras escritoras se tomen el tiempo de leerme, para mí es muy valioso, lo aprecio muchísimo.


	5. Chapter 5

" _ **Deseo existir para usted. ¿Es pretencioso? No lo sé. Si lo es, lo siento.**_

 _ **Es lo más auténtico que puedo decirle: Deseo existir para usted."**_

 _ **Amélie Nothomb. Una forma de vida**_

 **CAPÍTULO V. El mañana, no importa**

Cuando el rubio guapo empezó a separarse, empecé a notar los aullidos de Archie, los aplausos de Stear y cuando finalmente volteé, las miradas estupefactas de Patty y Annie. La primera tenía incluso la boca abierta. Cuando me percaté de la mirada intensa de mi perfecto besador, sentí las mejillas arder.

Sí, después de compartir gérmenes con un perfecto desconocido a causa de una pasión desbordada, o al menos, de una atracción magnética, o alguno de esos apelativos extravagantes que emplean las escritoras de romances novelescos, resulta que me sonrojo. ¡Habrase visto semejante hipocresía de mi parte! El guapetón en cambio, atinó a sonreír y pude ver una pizca de satisfacción en su gesto. Narcisista como todos los hombres, seguro. ¡Ah, pero qué buen besador! Perdida en mis divagaciones, escuché el desatinado comentario de Annie

-Y ¿No pudo venir tu novio, Candy?

¿Han escuchado el sonido de cuando una aguja rasga un acetato? Eso mismo sucedió en ese momento. La música se detuvo, todos los comensales voltearon a vernos en espera de una explicación y yo, que flotaba entre nubes de algodón, caí estrepitosamente al suelo ante la mirada horrorizada del rubio besucón.

Está bien, esa escena solo sucedió en mi cabeza. Excepto la mirada del rubio que no era horrorizada, sino interrogante. Recapitulemos, no es que pensara montarme al bomboncito en ese momento ni nada por el estilo, pero bien podría haber charlado con él sobre mi situación antes que la bocona de Annie lo soltara sin un ápice de tacto. Digo, no es que el chico fuese a tomar muy en serio a una fulana que se deja besuquear al primer "hola". Espera, ¿Soy una fulana por eso? Parece que soy más mojigata de lo que creía. Bueno, y hablando de novios, le puse los cuernos a Michael. ¿Besar es una infidelidad? Mmm… Síp, no soy tan "open mind" como creí, sí él lo hiciera, yo lo consideraría desleal. Sí, soy una fulana besucona. Y lo peor: me ha gustado.

-¿Tienes novio? –preguntó el rubio antes que pudiera responder al cuestionamiento de Annie.

Admiré su varonil mandíbula cuadrada y la barba ligeramente partida sin poder evitar dirigir mi atención a los carnosos y tentadores labios que me hablaban. ¡Me hablaban!

-Eh… Sí. Estamos algo distanciados en este momento. –atiné a responder

-Candy va a terminar con él –soltó Patty en mi auxilio –Y se lo merece

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo, Candy? –preguntó un curioso Stear

-Es una larga historia…

-Tenemos tiempo –terció el hermoso hombre a mi lado, apoyándose en la mesa

-Para empezar, Candy le está dando una oportunidad, pero no son nada compatibles. No sé qué hace con él. Y aclaro que no tengo nada en su contra, aunque sea medio patán. Simplemente no tienen nada en común. Pero ha estado obsesionado con Candy durante tantos años, que ella decidió darle una oportunidad que por cierto, no ha aprovechado.–Declaró Paty con desparpajo. Una opinión que no había tenido reparo en soltar en diversas ocasiones

-¿Por qué dices que no la ha aprovechado? ¿Te ha hecho algo, Candy? –preguntó Stear con curiosidad

-Verán, hay un sitio que es muy importante para mí, el orfanato donde crecí llamado Hogar de Pony y necesitaba ayuda

-Se caía a pedazos –acotó Patty

Gracias, Paty, pensé mirándola en advertencia

-No tanto, pero sí requería una inversión económica fuerte. Con el pretexto del aniversario del lugar, pensé en invitar a los antiguos hijos del Hogar, los chicos con adopción abierta, para invitarles a celebrar y al mismo tiempo hacerlos ver la situación de necesidad de aquel sitio tan importante para todos los que fuimos cobijados allí.

-Como yo- irrumpió Annie

-Así es, y muchos más. Poco a poco había más interesados, y lo que iba a ser una reunión informal, se convirtió en un evento enorme. Muchos chicos son ahora exitosos de forma económica, diversas familias se unieron a la causa, y terminó siendo una suerte de comida de recaudación de fondos, conseguimos becas para los niños y todo marchó magnífico. Yo nunca había organizado un evento de tal magnitud, y estaba muy nerviosa. Mientras el evento era pequeño, Michael parecía interesado, pero conforme crecía, parecía molestarle algo. No lo entiendo

-Al final, ni siquiera ayudó en nada. –completó Patty

-Bueno, no es su obligación, no es hijo del Hogar… -intentó defenderlo Archie

-¡Todos los que amamos a Candy quisimos ayudar! Además es una causa noble. – Respondió Patty frunciendo el ceño

-Y tampoco asistió ¿O sí? –cuestionó Annie- yo solo te vi pasándola bien con Tommy

-¿Quién es Tommy? –preguntó de inmediato Archie quizá suponiendo que era un tercero con quien me besuqueaba también. Pero se llevaría un fiasco si esperaba una historia jugosa.

-Tom es otro hijo del Hogar. Annie y yo crecimos a su lado, es casi de nuestra edad, y es como un hermano… Al menos para mí.

-Yo dejé de verlo muy chica –cortó Annie- no lo hubiese reconocido si no es por ti, se ha convertido en un hombre muy varonil

La cara de Archie era un poema. Annie había conseguido lo que deseaba, que Archie se diera cuenta que ella no lo iba a esperar por siempre. O al menos, que no se mantendría ciega en el proceso

-Bueno ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó con Michael?- preguntó impaciente el rubio "labios sexys"

-Ehhh…

-Llegó a hacer tremendo papelón- exclamó Patty con cierta indignación- Figúrense que se puso celoso de Tom, y se largó apenas terminó de comer.

-Lo peor es que no es la primera vez. Siempre ha sido muy celoso de mi mejor amigo. No se atreve a pedirme que no lo vea porque conoce mi respuesta de antemano, pero si quiero ser honesta, se enoja y en ocasiones, prefiero ocultarle que saldré con él. Pero esta ocasión es diferente ¡Tom es mi hermano! ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo?

-Todo un caso el muchacho –mencionó el rubio. De inmediato me percaté que no lo llamó "hombre", ¿Sería a propósito?

Y hablando de muchachos, creo que este en particular me había fundido las neuronas. Sí, has adivinado, había olvidado otra vez su nombre. Pero bueno, no iba a volver a verlo… Tristemente.

-¿Vas a terminar con el pobre tipo solo porque no le dio la misma importancia que tú a un evento social?-me preguntó el más joven de los hermanos con insistencia.

-No solo es un evento social, Archie –respondió Patty- es importante para Candy, y Michael debía entenderlo. Además ella nunca había organizado algo así, ¡Vamos, que es una chica de 19 años, montando un evento enorme para el orfanato donde creció! ¡él debía mostrarse orgulloso de su mérito!

-O al menos, no mostrarse tan patán. –Completó "labios sexys" que no me dejan pensar en la mala actitud que he tomado hacia mi raro novio

-Tal vez sí exagero un poco- dije con los hombros bajos

-Ni hablar. Yo creo que no te merece –Tajó el rubio, sorprendiéndome

-¿Tanto así?

-Estoy seguro. Ha demostrado que no le interesa tu familia, tu hogar, ni tus hermanos. Por tanto, no le interesas tú.

El que mencionara los chicos y al orfanato de tal manera, me gustó mucho. Ese chico me entendía. De forma singular. Aunque mi autoestima fue un tanto golpeada con el último enunciado. "No le interesas tú". Y sin embargo, dentro de mí, sabía que él tenía razón. Las palabras de Anthony diciendo que yo solo era un capricho para Michael porque no le había hecho caso en el colegio, retumbaron con fuerza en mi cabeza.

-Desde entonces, no la ha buscado –le dijo Patty.

-No hemos coincidido en los turnos del hospital

-¿Trabajas en un hospital? –me preguntó el ahora "hablador" rubio. Después de su estóico saludo, ahora no le paraba la lengua. Yo quería que la moviera en otro sitio, pero no iba a proponer más retos ahora que la charla fluía. No es que no tuviera ganas…

Y como adivinando mis pensamientos, el bomboncito sexy se acercó a mi rostro y volvió a besarme. Mmm. Aquella sensación del primer beso volvió a repetirse. Mi piel reaccionaba a su simple cercanía. Mi cuerpo solo ansiaba amoldarse al suyo. Mi vientre se contraía ante sus besos. Nunca había sentido algo así.

A él no le importaba que tuviera novio. A mí no me importaba lo que pensaran nuestros acompañantes, ni que el mundo girara. Solo anhelaba seguir sintiendo sus besos y mi pecho revolotear. Pero aún no le contestaba:

-Sí, trabajo en un hospital

Y procedí a contarle sobre mi empleo con entusiasmo. Porque si hay algo que me apasiona, es mi profesión. Seguro el rubio pensó que soy bipolar con esos cambios de ánimo.

Al terminar la velada, nos habíamos besado varias veces. Habíamos charlado sobre nuestros gustos, muy distintos por cierto, y planeamos ir a bailar el siguiente sábado.

Nos dieron un aventón en taxis a Patty y a mí y al despedirse, pero el dueño de los ojos hermosos, se bajó a dejarme hasta la puerta del edificio de apartamentos donde Paty yo vivimos. El rubio guapo me dijo:

-Piensa bien lo que quieres hacer con tu… Michael.

¿Mi Michael? ¿En serio?

Resulta que Michael y yo no nos habíamos visto en varios días, pero decidí tomar al toro por los cuernos. Una interesante apología tomando en cuenta los "cuernotes" que le había puesto al pobre diablo, no sé ni cómo podría verlo a los ojos.

Me dirigí hacia su consultorio a primera hora de la mañana, antes de empezar siquiera mi turno.

-¡Candy! ¡Qué sorpresa! – me recibió con amabilidad. Pero antes que pudiera besarme, me alejé dispuesta a hablar

-Michael, voy a ser sincera contigo. Lo nuestro no está funcionando. Creo que no deberíamos vernos más- disparé sin tapujos

Su rostro fue de la sorpresa a la indignación y finalmente, al ¿Dolor? O sería confusión, tal vez…

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí

Silencio incómodo…

-Es por mi actitud en tu fiesta ¿Verdad? –preguntó pasando la mano en su cabello

-Tiene mucho que ver. Me desconcertaste mucho. No sentí que me apoyaras en algo importante para mí, cuando creí que estarías orgulloso. Te mostraste frío y distante aún enfrente de mis seres queridos, no me buscaste después… Y esta no es la primera vez que actúas de una forma que no comprendo. Pensé que mis ojos se llenarían de lágrimas por ser una ruptura con un chico al que tomaba en serio, pero esa reacción nunca llegó.

-Lo lamento, Can. Me has gustado por mucho tiempo. Años. Y me pongo nervioso de pensar que puedo perderte. El saber que ibas a ser anfitriona de tanta gente rica me hacía sentir incómodo. Tus exnovios son millonarios. Yo no.

¡Ay, Dios! Compadezco a Michael. No sabía que fuese tan inseguro. Me siento canalla. Mucho.

-Siento escuchar eso. Quizá si te hubieras sincerado conmigo… Sabes que el dinero no me parece importante. Para eso trabajo yo. Pero era una oportunidad para los chicos y su educación, debía esforzarme por ellos. Para que tengan las oportunidades que otros no han tenido.

-Lo entiendo, pero piensa cómo me hace sentir a mí. Y luego llego y te veo con el tipejo aquel bailando. Pensé que al menos me extrañarías un poco si llegaba tarde pero no. A la primera oportunidad, te largas con otro tipo y tienes el descaro de presentármelo como tu "hermano"

No puedo creer lo que escucho. Adiós compasión.

-¡Tom es como mi hermano!

-Excepto que no lo es

Pasmada, giro sobre mi eje y salgo del consultorio. Michael simplemente no lo entiende

-Lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado, Michael. –digo sin mirarlo

-Candice, piensa lo que estás diciendo. No puedes dejarme porque una vez reacciono diferente a lo que esperas de mí.

No, te dejo porque conocí a alguien más, con quien me besuqueé a la primera, lo cual quiere decir que entre nosotros algo anda muy mal. Y aunque no vuelva a verlo, no significa que no pueda volver a suceder… Con otro. Pero no podía decirle algo así sin lastimarlo de verdad… O a su ego.

-Michael, en serio no quiero lastimarte, pero esta relación es rara. No te entiendo la mitad de las veces, no me dices nada, nunca sé como te sientes. Y tampoco me permites abrirme. Al primer conflicto, te das la vuelta y te vas en vez de hablarlo. Te encelas de mis amigos, te expresas de una forma desagradable de la gente que me importa.

-¡Si tan solo fueras diferente! Siempre con esos vestidos hippies y sonriéndole a todo el mundo, colgándote del cuello de otros hombres. ¡Serás una profesional de la salud! ¿Quién te va a tomar en serio?

-Michael, esos hombres a quien te refieres, son mi mejor amigo y mi hermano. ¡Te lo he dicho un millar de veces! Yo me visto como me gusta en mi tiempo libre y en la escuela. Pero en mi trabajo siempre me comporto como una profesional.

-¿Profesional? ¿Brincoteando en los jardines con los pacientes?

-¡Trabajo con niños! Solo intento hacerlos sentir bien…

-¡No eres un maldito payaso!

-¿Sabes qué? Entiendo que estés molesto conmigo, pero esta conversación no tiene sentido. Si no estás de acuerdo con mi desempeño profesional, comunícaselo al doctor Lenard.

Salí del consultorio sintiéndome mal por haber estado tanto tiempo con un hombre que evidentemente no era para mí. Cuando llegué al cubículo de enfermeras, Natalie me señaló un paquete con mi nombre. Al abrirlo, me encontré con algunos muñecos de peluche pequeños. Nuevos y esponjosos animalitos del tamaño de mi palma.

¿Muñecos? ¿Para mí?

Michael apareció tras de mí y me dijo:

-Te ví mirarlos en el centro comercial. Quédatelos. Sé que te gustan mucho.

-Gracias. Pero no puedo aceptarlos- dije aún molesta

-Tiré la nota. No me los cambiarán. De verdad, quédatelos. Considéralo una ofrenda de amistad.

-No creo que sea correcto. En serio –dije sintiéndome culpable por terminar con un hombre que pretendía hacerme regalos a pesar de mi rechazo.

-No me hagas rogar, Candy. No es precisamente algo que me guste hacer

-¡No, por supuesto que no!

-Acéptalos, por favor. Dudo que se vieran bien sobre mi cama

-No sería un aliciente para las chicas, supongo

-Y si de por sí me rehúyen…

Golpe bajo, Michael.

-No estoy hablando de sexo… -aclaró de inmediato

Mis cejas se elevaron con sorpresa. ¿Eso significaba que las chicas aceptaban estar con él cuando andaba conmigo?

-Quiero decir, no en un tiempo reciente… O sea, no mientras tú no accedías, sino antes. Sí, eso.

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. No tiene ninguna importancia ya. Siempre dijiste que no creías en los hombres fieles. Así que…

-No estás entendiendo nada, Candy.

-No Michael, tienes razón. Simplemente no te entiendo. Pero en serio, ya no importa.

-¿Eso significa que ya no están juntos? – preguntó Natalie, quien seguía tras el mostrador atenta a la charla entre Michael y yo.

-No, Natalie. Michael es un hombre libre.

Estaba consciente que ese mismo día, todo el hospital lo sabría. Ví el dolido gesto de Michael. Supongo que el hacer pública la noticia casi de inmediato, no me hace mejor persona ante sus ojos, pero sí le da un carácter más oficial. Soy una bandita que se arranca de golpe para que no duela la piel. Es lo mejor para ti, Michael y lo siento.

-Disfruta tus muñecos, Candy. Este hombre libre, debe trabajar.

-Gracias, Michael. Por todo… - contesté al tiempo que él me daba la espalda y empezaba a caminar hacia su consultorio.

Michael no me conocía a pesar de ser observador. Llevé los muñecos a donde originalmente me hubiera gustado y la razón por la cual originalmente los miraba: El área pediátrica del hospital.

Aquél día, estuve recordando el porqué acepté a Michael. Como bien dijo Anthony, yo sabía que le gustaba desde el Colegio. Sin embargo, estuve enamorada de otros chicos y a él lo consideraba un amigo. Ni siquiera uno muy cercano. Luego de aquella fiesta extraña donde conocí a su familia, confirmé que él sentía algo más profundo por mí que un simple gusto, pero en ese momento prefería estar sola y concentrarme en mis estudios. Si no mal recuerdo, se lo dije en alguna charla efímera. Luego, falleció su papá en un accidente. De todos sus amigos cercanos, eligió llamarme a mí. Lo veía tan triste que intenté consolarlo día tras día. Me acostumbré a estar a su lado y estudiar con él junto a mí. Cuando me pidió una oportunidad, accedí pensando que con el tiempo podría enamorarme de él. Era un chico bueno y amable pero nunca pude sentir por él, lo que en su tiempo fue con Terry. O hasta con Anthony. Y prueba de ello, es que no creo que podamos ser buenos amigos, nunca nos conocimos tan profundamente. Había hecho lo mejor al terminar.

Y tampoco había podido sacarme al guapito de la cabeza. ¡Solo lo había visto una vez! Charlando con Patty, ella me dijo que no le parecía tan guapo. Que el más lindo de los amigos de Annie, era Stear. No sé si bromeaba o lo veía con ojos de amor aunque era algo cegatona, eso podría ser. ¡El más guapo era el rubio! O quizá la cegada era yo…

Al salir del hospital, Michael se me acercó nuevamente

-Candy, espera. Solo quiero decirte que voy a ausentarme un par de días.

Raro. ¿Debería informarme? ¿Quiere que seamos amigos? ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué con él pienso tanto las cosas? Sí, podemos ser amigos, somos adultos.

-Voy a un seminario. El doctor Lenard me recomendó. Solo quería que no hubiese malos entendidos

-¿Malos entendidos?

-No me voy por ti. No es que necesite tiempo lejos.

-Por supuesto –dije atónita por escuchar ese tono rudo que nunca había empleado conmigo, hasta hacía un rato, cuando se quejó de mi vestuario.

-Es una buena oportunidad. Quiero que quede claro.

-Bien. Buen viaje. –Contesté levantando un hombro

-En vista que no te importa. Adiós.

-¡Te acabo de desear buen viaje!

Se acercó con claras intenciones de besarme, giré el rostro para besar su mejilla y él, con esa actitud suya tan cambiante, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

No lo comprendía en absoluto. Empezaba a hartarme, el tiempo alejado sería magnífico.

Empecé a caminar pensando en pasar por makis para la cena y tal vez una hamburguesa. No. Demasiada comida. ¡Me sentía famélica y cualquier comida que pasara por mi mente, me causaba un irremediable antojo. Una ensalada sería mejor… Aunque prefiriera unos bombones.

Pensando en bombones precisamente, escuché la voz tipluda de Annie, llamándome por mi nombre y cuando giré vi al hombre de mis sueños parado frente a mí con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

…

* * *

.

Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que leen en silencio, a quienes ahora siguen este fic o lo han agregado a favoritos y muy especialmente a quien me deja su opinión, que siempre es estimulante y me hace completamente el día

 **Nina:** Candy es tan despistada que no se ha dado cuenta cuan pequeño es el mundo. Pero pronto l hará. Y con ello surgirá un pequeño conflicto de intereses porque anthony a pesar de ser su mejor amigo, sigue siendo su "ex". Pero no te spoileo más. Respecto al foro rosa, como es en abril cuando se realiza la guerra florida, es cuando se llena de solicitudes y las moderadoras tienen mucho trabajo. Ahora en mayo, ya debe estar más tranquilo, si me dices con qué nick te inscribiste al foro, con gusto hablo con alguna de las chicas para que apresuren tu aceptación en el foro. Muchas gracias por leer.

 **MadelRos:** Muchas gracias. Anthony es un amor, mi paladín favorito. Admito que antes me costaba integrarlo a las historias porque su muerte me dolía mucho y no me gusta que tenga secuelas del accidente. entonces procuro que aunque no sea la pareja de Candy (porque esa siempre será Albert para mi gusto), me gusta hacerlo feliz. Es un personaje que quiero mucho y me encanta hacerlo participar en los fics e imaginarlo de adulto.

 **Rocio:** Michael ya lo dijo: él es inseguro. Y quiere a Candy pero esa inseguridad lo mata. Y se vuelve en alguien grosero que Candy no merece. Pero ya llegará alguien maduro que la trate como ella merece (y como cualquier mujer merece: con respeto)

 **MaiiraHuiir:** Es una historia alterna y moderna, entonces sí es muy aventurado el poder adaptar a nuestros querido personajes en situaciones actuales y que sigan siendo ellos. Espero hacer un buen trabajo o al menos, ameno y divertido.

 **Mary silenciosa:** Fíjate que yo tampoco creo en el amor a primera vista, pienso un poco como Candy en el fic, que el amor se basa en el conocimiento de la persona. Pero el fic se lama "lo apabullante de tu llegada" por una razón y es que la química, la forma de compaginar, de entenderse uno al otro en los rubios es muy tangible en todas las situaciones y épocas en que ese encuentren. Y esta época alterna, no será la excepción.

 **Kecs:** En parte, hay un hilo tejido por el destino. Porque Candy pudo haber logrado sentarse junto a Stear. Y probablemente Archie lo hubiera retado a besar a Candy. O si su objetivo era Albert, pudo haberle pedido que besase a Paty. O simplemente ella podía haberse ido cansada de esperar y no entrenerse con Anthonty. Pero no. Y así es la vida real, llena de casualidades que pueden cambiar el rumbo de nuestra vida. Aunque empiecen como un simple juego.

 **Adoradandrew:** Así es, querida. Esto apenas comienza y ya nuestra pareja favorita está a punto de turrón, jajajaja. La atracción fué innegable, pero ¿será suficiente?

 **elbroche: C** andy inicia como una infiel. ¿Eso afectará en un futuro la forma en que Albert la ve?


	6. Chapter 6

_**"El amor no se manifiesta en el deseo de acostarse con alguien**_

 _ **(este deseo se produce en relación con innumerables mujeres),**_

 _ **sino en el deseo de dormir junto a alguien**_

 _ **(este deseo se produce en relación con una única mujer)".**_

 _ **Milan Kundera. La insoportable levedad del ser**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo VI. La cerveza regada**

-¡Hola, Candy!

Las tiemblas me piernaron ¡No, al revés! Las piernas me temblaron solo de verle. Mi cerebro dejó de carburar. ¡Era tan hermoso!

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunté a Annie y al guapísimo hombre a su lado, con una sonrisa boba

-Estábamos cerca y recordamos que trabajas en este hospital. Tenía ganas de saludarte y…. ¿Era él?

Sabía que el rubio sexy se refería a Michael, así que decidí ser honesta. Lo había sido desde el inicio, después de todo.

-Sí.

Contemplé su mirada ansiosa de saber más. Y disfruté esa sensación. ¡Había venido a verme!

-Terminamos hoy.

-¿En serio? –preguntó con evidente entusiasmo

-Era inevitable.

-¿Estás bien? Necesitas un trago - dijo Annie colocando su mano sobre mi hombro

-De hecho, casi no tomo.

-¿Una cerveza, quizá?

-¡Qué diablos! ¡Pero solo una!

No podía negarme a pasar un buen rato, luego del día medio amargo que había tenido

-Primero la cena. Acabas de salir de trabajar. Debes estar famélica. –acotó el bomboncito

-Podría comer algo…

Soy una mustia, lo sé. Pero ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Asustar al pobre hombre con mi apetito desmedido?

-¿Te apetece una barra de sushi? ¿Una hamburguesa quizá? O preferirías un buen filete…

Aquél hombre podía leer la mente. Otra de sus virtudes

-¡Suena perfecto! Quiero decir, lo que sea está bien. Estoy hambrienta

Y antes de dar siquiera un paso, se acercó y sin previo aviso, me besó… ¡Ay, sí! ¡Hambrienta de él también!

-Voy a decirle a los chicos que te convencimos, están buscando estacionamiento, no sabíamos siquiera si estarías por aquí. Iba a llamarte

Annie, al ver que su monólogo no surtía ninguna reacción y el guapito y yo estábamos enfrascados en nuestro propio mundo, fué a buscar a no sé que chicos.

La señorita Pony decía que cuando la gente olvida con facilidad el nombre de una persona, es porque esa persona es tacaña. Así que el rubio guapo debía ser tacañísimo, ya que había olvidado su nombre por segunda vez. Después de todo, iba a ser el rollo de una noche, no lo iba a volver a ver. ¿Bill? ¿Will? Lo peor es que él adivinó lo que sucedía y dijo

-Albert

-¿Albert? Ese nombre no me suena. Estás bromeando conmigo o vengándote por olvidar tu nombre

-Todos en el trabajo, en la universidad y hasta los parientes y las chicas con quien he salido, me dicen William, o Will. Pero la gente cercana a mí, me llama por mi segundo nombre: Albert.

-Y ¿Cómo prefieres que yo te diga?

-Albert –dijo seguido de una sonrisa.

El saber que yo era una de las elegidas para llamarle así, me hizo sonreír sin remedio

-Pero tus sobrinos de la otra vez… Son cercanos a ti

-Tenemos una tía que insiste en que me llamen William. Era el nombre de mi papá, su hermano. Y si eso le hace feliz…

-Entiendo

Le propiné un beso al principio torpe, pero luego apasionado y él me respondió anhelante… Sabía tan bien. ¡Y besaba muy bien! ¡Hasta en eso era perfecto! Ojos hermosos y mirada profunda. Labios bien delineados que sabían moverse divinamente. Cabello sedoso, que conocí cuando enredé mis dedos en él. Atuendo impecable. Aroma cautivador. ¿Podría existir alguien más atractivo? Y el cuerpo ¡Tan firme que podía sentirlo a través de la tela! ¿Cómo no me había percatado antes? La atracción hacia él, había estado presente desde el día que nos conocimos. Y no fue hasta que me encontraba en casa, horas después, que reflexioné. Había terminado con Michael ese día y pese a ello, me sentía como flotando en las nubes. Siempre había sabido que no estaba enamorada de él, pero aun así había contemplado ceder a sus presiones y "compensar" la falta de amor con algo sexual. Había sido una tonta y seguramente me habría arrepentido de dar un paso así con él. Aunque prefiero pensar que finalmente me hubiera echado para atrás aunque fuera al último instante.

Alcanzamos a Annie y a los chicos, que resultaron ser Archie y Stear, quien "casualmente" propuso ir al sitio donde Patty trabajaba. Estaba segura de que a ella le gustaría la idea, pues había congeniado bien con el grupito, igual que yo. Bueno, no exactamente igual puesto que ella no se había besuqueado con ninguno, aunque no dudo que fuese por falta de ganas. Siempre había sido una chica muy consciente, igual que yo lo creía ser, hasta que el rubiecito me derritió las neuronas y quizá algo más abajo.

Decidí llamar a Patty y avisarle, así que me excusé y me alejé un momento del auto; me sorprendió por un instante que no se lo tomara como había supuesto

-¡Candyyyyy! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!?

-Pero Patty, pensé que te gustaba Stear

-¡Por eso mismo! ¿Sabes cómo luzco? Estoy sudada, pegajosa y horrible, ni siquiera tendré oportunidad con él si me ve así

-Patty, nunca has sido vanidosa, al contrario, siempre has estado orgullosa de tu profesión y todo lo que conlleva. Piensa que probará tu comida de cuatro estrellas

-Ni se te ocurra mencionar algo así. Este lugar jamás ha aparecido en la guía Michelín ¡Por amor de Dios, si aún tenemos hamburguesas en el menú! Imagina que el pobre diablo se haga ilusiones por cenar un filete Wellington y le sirva un simple bistec.

-Ay, Patty es una expresión. Relájate. Si así fuera, seguro sería el mejor bistec que haya probado en su vida. En todo caso, lo peor que puede pasar es que a Stear no le guste tu comida

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Bruja insensible!

Sabía que la indignación de Patty al suponer tal escenario como real, sin embargo, no pude evitar reír al escuchar el gracioso apodo

-Ja, ja, ja. Tómalo como un reto, Patito.

-Está bien. –suspiró resignada- Tráelos. Y más les vale que tengan hambre

-Y si no, para eso voy yo, Patty. Lo digo en serio. Solo desayuné una manzana por todo el asunto de Michael.

-¡Estás loca! Saliste de casa a las 6 de la mañana ¡Hace doce horas! Lo bueno es que trabajas en un hospital ¡Habrase visto semejante irresponsable! Pero supongo que la compañía de cierto bomboncito y tu hambre desmedida indican que has resuelto todo con el doctorcillo. ¿Ya va rumbo a la China?

-Te cuento en casa, todos están mirándome, pero sí. Es agua pasada.

-¡Bien! Amerita celebración

No pude evitar sonreír ante la expresión de mi amiga ¿En serio todo el mundo odiaba a Michael? En fin, que ya no debía importarme el asunto. Y menos, cuando el bombón me esperaba con aquella mirada profunda que hacía que mi vientre se contrajera.

Cuando llegamos a O'bryans, el hostess nos esperaba con la reserva de Patty. El restaurante había sido de su padre, pensado originalmente como una cafetería para trabajadores de la zona cuando ella era niña, el lugar había sido remodelado por ella misma ya graduada de la escuela de cocina, cuando su padre le pasó la batuta. El barrio había ido modernizándose con el paso de los años y aunque sus mayores clientes era la gente que laboraba en edificios cercanos, la comida había subido de nivel, pues O'bryans no podía quedarse rezagado mientras el barrio crecía en lujo. Ahora incluso los altos ejecutivos lo elegían para almuerzos de negocios o para llevar la cena a casa. Aunque el señor O'bryan había fallecido hacía un par de años, Patty honraba sus orígenes conservando también algunos platos sencillos en el menú

-¡Woow! Es un sitio muy bonito- dijo Annie nada más cruzar la puerta.

Cabe resaltar que mi hermana de crianza podía ser un poco viborilla, así que me alegró escuchar tal expresión. Menudo chasco se llevó si esperaba un lugarcito de fast food.

-¿Y en verdad todo esto lo hizo Patty sola? –preguntó Stear entre con cierta fascinación mientras caminábamos rumbo a la mesa.

-O'bryans es un reflejo total de Patty y esperen a probar la comida- respondí orgullosa de mi amiga.

-Seguro supera las expectativas –comentó el rubio quizá demasiado cerca, pues de inmediato sentí mi piel erizarse. Volteé a verlo con muchas, muchas ganas de besarlo otra vez. El hombre me atraía como un imán, jamás había experimentado tal cosa con nadie.

-Estoy de acuerdo –acotó Archie sacándome de mi ensueño- hay muchos sitios para comer en los alrededores y aún así esto se encuentra abarrotado

Apenas nos sentamos, la abuela de Patty llegó a saludar. Vivía en un departamento arriba del restaurante y le gustaba ayudar a su nieta y a ella le encantaba tenerla cerca.

-Buenas tardes, hola Candy, qué gusto verte. La chef me ha dicho que son sus invitados especiales y ya voy viendo porqué –dijo dando un repaso a los tres caballeros de la mesa. Sí, la abuela Martha podría ser mayor, pero seguía teniendo buen gusto- así que ha preparado una degustación completa con las especialidades de O'bryans. Sé que la disfrutarán y no duden en pedir lo que requieran extra.

Sobra decir que con lo talentosa que es Patty en la cocina, todos quedaron maravillados con sus platillos. La degustación fue abundante y aún así se terminó. Por un momento pasó por mi cabeza que no querían hacer un desaire, pero al percatarme de cuanto yo misma apreciaba la deliciosa comida, o mejor dicho, me atiborraba de esta, deseché la absurda idea. Cuando Patty fue a saludarnos, Stear la miró arrobado. Noté que mi amiga se había arreglado un poco más de lo normal para estar saliendo de una jornada completa, y supe que ambos se gustaban en serio. Se notaba la admiración que él le profesaba. Quizá por éxito del negocio, por saberla una gran empresaria o quizá por sus maravillas culinarias. A saber. Después de las felicitaciones de todos, el muchacho espabiló un poco y propuso invitarla a tomar algo en agradecimiento al sublime festín con que nos había agasajado. Esperaba que aceptara pues el guapísimo machote sentado a mi lado, también me había invitado

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Stear pero después de una larga jornada, me apetece llegar a casa, y tomar una copa de vino o una cerveza mientras me relajo. Si quieren unirse al plan, son bienvenidos en casa.

¡Venganza de la desgraciadísima! A sabiendas de lo desordenada que soy, se le ocurre invitarlos al departamento, incluyendo a la bombita sexy que no dudó en ser el primero en apuntarse. Annie y Archie se miraron con complicidad y mi hermana se excusó diciendo que debía regresar a casa temprano puesto que aún vivía con sus padres. De sobra está decir que Archie la llevaría. Tuve el presentimiento de que antes de ir a casa, querían pasar tiempo a solas, lo cual por cierto no era de mi incumbencia pero no pude evitar pensar en ello.

Llegando a nuestro departamento, me excusé corriendo a mi habitación y en un santiamén metí todo mi desorden dentro del closet. Así, tal cual: revistas, libros, cd's, cables carga corriente, mi plancha del pelo, un par de golosinas, mis blancos uniformes recién lavados con todo y su correspondiente cofia, libretas de la escuela, la ropa amontonada que había dejado en la mañana mientras decidía que ponerme, un par de suéteres que había usado en la semana y hasta el plumero que había llevado a mi recámara hacía un mes cuando tenía la intención de sacudir un poco. Perfecto, sin huella del delito.

Cuando regresé a la sala, Patty se había ido a duchar y a ponerse guapa, aunque no tardó mucho en incorporarse a nosotros. Stear y Albert tomaban cervezas y mi bomboncito sexy me tendió una que acepté por hacer algo, puesto que no era mi bebida favorita a pesar de que Patty, orgullosa de sus raíces irlandesas, siempre tenía cerveza de calidad en el refrigerador.

-¡Salud! –dijo mi amiga con entusiasmo, y yo contesté elevando mi cerveza al aire

Albert observó que no le di ni un trago y con una mirada juguetona, tuvo la ocurrencia de golpear la boquilla de mi cerveza con la base de su botella. Como resultado, la espuma empezó a salir a borbotones y yo, inexperta –o mejor dicho, boba- me quedé solo mirando sin comprender porqué mi rubio adorado había hecho eso.

-¡Tómale, Candy! –gritó Patty, riendo por mi lerda actitud, cuando Albert, sorprendido por mi letargo, intentó tapar la cerveza para evitar que me escurriera por la ropa. O al menos, supongo que esa era su intención.

¿Ustedes han jugado ese "juego" para que la cerveza se suba y la persona deba tomarla con rapidez? Pues yo ni siquiera lo había visto jamás. Y supongo que Albert nunca había estado con alguien que no reaccionara, puesto que no pensó con claridad y al intentar tapar la boquilla, lo único que consiguió fue más presión. Adivinaron. En vez de evitar que el líquido saliera, la cerveza salió disparada, salpicando con fuerza todo a su alrededor, o sea, al rubio torpe y a mí, ante las miradas estupefactas de Stear y Patty, que pronto dieron paso a estruendosas carcajadas.

Albert, a quien casi no conocía, y aún no había podido descifrar del todo con su constante cara de póquer, se mostraba ruborizado y profundamente apenado. Deshaciéndose en disculpas, el pobre hombre corrió por una toalla de cocina e intentó secarme inútilmente

-¡Albert, basta! No te aflijas, ahorita me cambio. Es más, te presto una camiseta, tú también estás empapado

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, Candy! No te preocupes por mí. Se secará con rapidez

-Pero estarás incómodo mientras tanto. Vamos, no pasa nada

-Ya Will, no te hagas del rogar –dijo Stear quizá en un intento por quedarse a solas con Patty durante un rato. Indirecta que el rubiecito torpezón (porque me había re-mojado y no en el sentido que hubiese deseado), no notó.

-¿Y disculparás mi torpeza?

Sí, ese hombre leía la mente. Pero su expresión era adorable

-No puedo negarme a esos ojos de cachorrito

-¿Acabas de compararme con un perro? – dijo con exageración, colocando su palma sobre su pecho, como si estuviese herido.

-¿Lo dije o lo pensé? ¡Ups! Fue solo una expresión…

¡Yo y mi gran bocota! No sabía si Albert se había molestado. Quizá sí me había sobrepasado al llamarlo "cachorro" cuando apenas nos conocemos. Sentí que mis mejillas empezaban a calentarse, seguro en un tono carmín. Y para evitar que me vieran, simplemente dí la vuelta rumbo a mi habitación. De todas formas iba a cambiarme, ¿No? Pero mi alto hombretón, haciendo gala del apócope con que lo había nombrado, cual cachorro tierno me siguió. Y casi me hizo desfallecer de la impresión cuando aún tras de mí, soltó algo como:

-Dime como quieras, con tal de que el incidente de la cerveza no me reste puntos contigo

¡Cósito hermoso! ¡Me derrito de amor! No estaba enojado, sino nervioso por haberla regado. Claro que no debía voltear y mostrarle mis ojos destellando corazones cual caricatura infantil, sin parecer desesperada. Así que opté por hacerme la loca. No me costaba trabajo

-¿Puntos? –cuestioné entrando a mi recámara.

-Puntos, Pequeña. – acotó tocando la punta de mi nariz con su dedo índice mientras lo miraba arrobada pero aún escurriendo cerveza

-Eh, voy a cambiarme

-¡Claro! Te seguí por la camiseta que mencionaste

-¡Cierto! Adelante –lo invité a entrar a mi cuarto, mientras pensaba cómo sacar ropa del armario que hacía unos instantes había atiborrado de cosas, sin que Albert se diera cuenta. Pero mientras estaba "en la lela" razonando cómo salir del atolladero, Albert aprovechaba para quitarse la camisa.

¿Han escuchado esa expresión sobre "la boca seca", "se me secó la boca" y similares? Pues a mí me sucedió exactamente lo contrario. Empecé a babear cual perro de Pavlov al contemplar su esculpido torso. Ironías de la vida, me había atrevido a compararlo a él con un can hacía un momento. Tragué ruidosamente mientras me recreaba con los valles de su definido abdomen y sus marcados pectorales. No era un hombre muy voluminoso, pero definitivamente hacía bastante ejercicio y se notaba. Su aspecto era sensacional y divagué imaginando pasar mis dedos en su cuerpo. Y el aroma que despedía, no ayudaba nada. Era casi afrodisiaco, no estoy segura si olía a loción, gel de baño, desodorante, pero sentía todos mis sentidos embriagados

-¿Can..? ¿Candy?- preguntó alzando una ceja, seguramente al notar mi descarado repaso y ni como disimular a esas alturas

-Lo siento. No pensé que sin camisa parecieras modelo de Calvin Klein – solté con desparpajo

Rompió en una sonora carcajada y mordiendo de lado su labio inferior, me mostró el elástico de sus bóxer. Justo de la marca que había mencionado. Y era todo un regalo a la vista…

.

* * *

.

 _Hola a todas. Mil gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, en especial a quienes la han agregado a sus listas de favoritos o seguimiento y por supuesto, a quienes me alegran la semana con cada review que valoro tanto. Les mando un abrazo enorme porque hoy empezamos a festejar el mes de mi rubio querido. Espero que sigan conmigo, en esta aventura._

 **Gaby:** si hubieras leído un poquitito más tarde, te tocaba el capítulo nuevo.

 **Madel:** Albert conoció a Candy como infiel. Pero hasta ahora no sabemos mucho de él. el siguiente capítulo será revelador y creo que podríamos entrever cuál es la opinión de Albert al respecto. ¡Pero es Albert! ¿podría seer tan malo, en verdad?

 **Mercedes** : Estoy trabajando en ella, te prometo que voy a terminar Un final esperado. De hecho, escribí el final hace tiempo, pero es una historia tan importante para mí, que no termina de convencerme y por eso la dejé en pausa un tiempo, para aclararme y que los últimos capítulos no sean tan descabellados, ni apresurados.

 **Rore:** Muchas gracias por venir a comentar cada capítulo. Todas las opiniones son un tesoro para mí.

 **Azukrita:** Pues claro, cómo va una a dejar pasar a un hombre que te gusta tanto, aunque sepas que no lo vas a volver a ver... O creas eso. al menos, esta Candy, no pudo resistir la tentación

 **Guest:** Deja un nick, para poder contestarte, porfavor! que esta intertacción con los lectores me encanta

 **Elo:** Albert está encantado. Y por lo que leímos entrelíneas en este capítulo, ¡Va por más!

 **Amelia:** Estoy de acuerdo en que siendo infiel no es la mejor manera de empezar una relación, ni de terminarla. Candy cometió el error de andar con Michael sin sentir nada por él. Debió terminarlo antes. Pero eso es lo interesante de esta nueva relación, ¿podrá superar los obstáculos que incluso ellos mismos (o ella, en este caso, pusieron?

 **Enamorada:** Yo creo que ni Albert ni Candy buscaban nada serio. Pero ninguno imaginaba lo que sentirían al besarse. Lo adictivo que se volivó el uno para el otro ¿qué estarán dispuestos a aceptar para seguir adelante?

 **Sandy:** Awww, muchas gracias, amiga

 **Gladys:** ¿y qué te pareció este? son chiquitos los capítulos pero espero que sustanciosos

 **Nina:** Michael es muy intenso, diste en el clavo, por lo que no creo que se haya rendido tan pronto luego de tantos años tras Candy. Pero también recordemos que es muy inseguro, y no creo que el pobre se pueda autocomparar con Albert sin hacer mella en su seguridad.

 **Elbroche:** Conoceremos el conflicto de Michael, pero no ahondaremos en él, puesto que no es protagonista de esta historia.

 **Kata:** La cara de Anthony y Albert al saber lo que son uno y otro para Candy, pronto la conoceremos. Pero los dos hombres se aprecian mucho, entonces...


End file.
